


Anteida

by eorumverba



Series: sm au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “My name’s Kibum,” Kibum says even as his hand wanders to Jonghyun’s inner thigh, “where are you taking me?”“Jonghyun. Who says I’m taking you anywhere?”





	

He doesn’t look any older than eighteen; he’s wearing a translucent white long-sleeved shirt and a tiny _tiny_ skirt that shows off the long expanse of his legs. Jonghyun watches him from his car, not because he wants the sex, just because he’s gorgeous. He doesn’t look any older than eighteen and already he’s selling his body for money and it makes Jonghyun _ache_ inside because he remembers being that age, being unsure and reckless and feeling fucking _invincible_.

A group of guys approach the gorgeous boy and talk to him for a moment before boxing him in and that’s when Jonghyun gets out his car, walks over to them and catches the boy’s wrist in his hand. “How much?”

“Seventy five an hour,” the boy meets his gaze, eyes flashing as he yanks his hand from Jonghyun’s grip, “now fuck off if you don’t have the money.”

Jonghyun counts six boys (eighteen, maybe nineteen years old?) and judging by their clothes, they’ve got the money. The look in their eyes though, like this beautiful boy is just another slab of meat, unnerves him, and Jonghyun takes out his wallet, already cursing himself inwardly.

“I’ll give you double. An hour.”

The boy’s eyebrows nearly disappear under his bangs and his eyes narrow. “Prove it.”

So Jonghyun shows him his stuffed wallet, says, “I never travel below fifties.”

The boy looks between him and his wallet, the group of boys - even though they all know the answer. And then the boy slips his arm around Jonghyun’s and they walk back to his car.

“You were watching me.”

“I was worried. I don’t know why.”

“How old are you anyway?”

“Older than you.”

“I’m twenty.”

“You don’t look a day older than eighteen.”

The boy tilts back his head as he laughs, a sharp, beautiful laugh. “I’m seventeen. Keep quiet, yeah?”

Fuck. “Only seventeen?”

“My name’s Kibum,” Kibum says even as his hand wanders to Jonghyun’s inner thigh, “where are you taking me?”

“Jonghyun. Who says I’m taking you anywhere?”

“Car sex is uncomfortable. The only thing I’ll do is road head.”

“Slut,” Jonghyun mumbles under his breath and immediately, Kibum is replying, voice sharp.

“Cradlerobber.”

“I was saving you from what looked like it would be a very uncomfortable and painful gangbang.”

“Maybe I like that sort of thing,” Kibum mumbles. His soft hands turn Jonghyun’s face towards him and almost immediately, those plush lips are against his and _guh_ , they’re pliant and just as soft as they’d looked, and Kibum lets Jonghyun suck and tug on his lower lip, the skin of his neck.

“Drive,” Kibum murmurs when Jonghyun’s hand travels under and up his shirt, thumbing at his nipple until it stands hard against his thumb.

“You’re not sensitive.” Not like Jinki, anyway.

“What, do you want me to moan out like a bitch in heat? I’ll do that if you want,” Kibum immediately begins to roll his hips and moan, tangles his hands in Jonghyun’s hair and brings him back up to kiss him fervently.

“Was that better?” Kibum’s voice is completely flat when he pulls away, and Jonghyun snorts, pinches his nipple especially hard.

“I want the real you, Kibum.”

A snort, and Jonghyun narrows his eyes, turns away and starts the car. “I’ll take you to my house.”

“Good,” Kibum is already nuzzling into Jonghyun’s thighs, is already pulling Jonghyun’s cock from its confines. He sucks it into his mouth and begins to kitten lick and suckle at the head, bobbing his head and sucking as it gets hard in the warm confines of his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re good.” Jonghyun hisses the words from between his teeth as Kibum bobs his head faster, hand splaying over Jonghyun’s thigh.

“Wanna ride you,” Kibum mumbles, lips against the head of Jonghyun’s cock, “want you inside me so _bad_.”

“You’re pretending, aren’t you? I told you, I want to make you _feel_.”

“Then fuck me _good_. Make me _scream_ , Jonghyun. Although I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I doubt you’d be able to do much. You don’t look like it anyway.”

Immediately, Jonghyun stops the car and Kibum hisses when his head hits the steering wheel, but Jonghyun doesn’t even give him time to adjust - gets out the car and goes around to Kibum’s side and opens the door. “Get out.”

“Look at you,” Kibum obeys, lets Jonghyun box him in against the side of the car, “so _demanding_.”

“Shut up and get on your knees.”

Kibum arches a brow and _smirks_. “And then what?”

“I want you to choke.”

“Believe me, it would take more than _that_ to make me choke.”

Jonghyun manhandles Kibum to his knees so he doesn’t see the grin adorning his lips. That Kibum is being so feisty is…refreshing to say in the least, and Jonghyun thinks that if he weren’t so young, he’d be willing to get to know him more. “Shut up and suck my cock, slut.”

“Of course, daddy.” Kibum’s tone is completely dry but it still makes his cock twitch and Kibum grins up at him, lets his smirk rest on the head of Jonghyun’s cock before dragging it against his lips as if he’s glossing up his pretty lips. “Aren’t you going to tell me to choke now? Are you gonna fuck my mouth? Or were you all talk?”

Jonghyun fists his hand in Kibum’s hair and yanks his head back, doing his best to keep the scowl on his face. “Shut the fuck up-”

“Of course.”

Without hesitation, Jonghyun shoves his cock past Kibum’s lips and doesn’t wait for him to adjust before he’s sliding home, one hand in Kibum’s hair to keep him from moving back. It takes a moment for him to realize that Kibum isn’t even choking, that he must not have a gag reflex, because he’s just staring up at Jonghyun, gaze wicked and eyes flashing. When their gazes meet, Kibum raises a condescending brow and Jonghyun knows that if his mouth weren’t full, he’d be smirking. And Jonghyun can practically hear him now: “So you were all talk. Disappointing, but not unexpected.”

So Jonghyun fists his hand tighter in Kibum’s hair and pulls him off his cock, tugs him back up to stand and turns him around. “I told you I wanted to see you choke, didn’t I?”

Kibum shrugs even as he arches his back to let Jonghyun hitch his skirt up; a pretty blue pair of panties awaits him and he pulls those down to Kibum’s ankles. “Maybe if your dick were bigger I’d actually choke on it. Don’t worry though, it takes a lot for me to choke.”

“If you weren’t so cute, your attitude would be a huge turn off,” Jonghyun pinches the curve of Kibum’s ass just to see him jump, and when Kibum turns around to scowl at Jonghyun, he just shoves his face back around to face the car.

“If you weren’t such an asshole-”

“And speaking of assholes,” Jonghyun interjects, lets his thumb just barely push into the furled skin of Kibum’s anus, isn’t surprised when it slips right in.

“You don’t need to prep me,” Kibum sounds like he’s rolling his eyes and Jonghyun frowns, “I just got fucked a few hours ago.”

Wordlessly, Jonghyun bends down and presses his lips to Kibum’s hole. It makes him _shudder_ and a cracked moan falls from his lips as he rolls his hips back into Jonghyun’s face.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“You’ve never been rimmed?”

“ _No_ ,” Kibum’s voice cracks when Jonghyun kisses his hole again, and another moan passes his lips when Jonghyun parts his asscheeks further to lick at his hole.

“That’s more like it, so genuine. Moan for me, okay?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kibum grouches, and Jonghyun just grins and sets his lips and tongue to the snowy skin of Kibum’s ass again, biting and sucking to leave marks even as Kibum trembles above him. The arch of his back is gorgeous and there are moans constantly falling from his lips, moans that only increase in pitch and number when Jonghyun goes back to eating him out. Jonghyun fingers Kibum open, stretches him and just when Kibum begins to complain, his tongue flicks against the stretched skin, and Jonghyun begins to suck and lick in earnest. It’s not about the taste for him, it’s about seeing how _needy_ his partners get, how he can make them weak with just a few strokes of his tongue and lips.

Kibum’s hips are actively fucking into his face now and his thighs are trembling, but he doesn’t seem to care, just keeps begging with his mouth and his body for more. So Jonghyun stops.

“What the fuck?” Kibum sounds dazed and when he turns around, his face is flushed blotchy red.

“Beg for more.”

“What the hell, no.”

“And to think you were so responsive earlier. Disappointing, but not unexpected.”

Kibum just grabs Jonghyun’s head and pushes it to his ass again. Jonghyun nuzzles the curve of Kibum’s ass, sucks another mark to the skin and turns Kibum around, grinning when he comes face to face with Kibum’s cock, flushed red and dripping. Without pause, Jonghyun takes his cock in one hand and swallows, one hand holding Kibum’s hips still as the other falls to his inner thigh to trace his nails in idle patterns against the sensitive skin. And then when he feels Kibum’s cock bump against his throat, he swallows, swallows again. It makes Kibum gasp and lurch forward, tangle his hand in Jonghyun’s hair and pull him closer.

“Fuck, you’re good with your mouth.”

“I know,” Jonghyun mumbles against the tip of Kibum’s cock, spreads the newly formed droplet of precome against the swell of his lower lip before standing and letting Kibum lick it from his lip. He’s still fisting Kibum’s cock with his free hand; the other travels around so he can run his nails against the cleft of Kibum’s ass. It’s a sensitive spot for him and apparently, it is for Kibum as well; he shudders and presses his body more fully into Jonghyun’s, “do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Kibum whispers against Jonghyun’s lips, “ _please_.”

So Jonghyun turns Kibum around, takes his own cock in hand and presses just the head into Kibum’s gape, watches Kibum’s back arch as he tries - fails - to get Jonghyun to properly fuck him.

“Tell me you what you want, Kibum,” Jonghyun grips Kibum by the throat, pulls him back so their heads are next to each other, “and make it good.”

“ _Please_ fuck me, I’ll feel so good, so hot and tight and all yours, I’ll let you come inside me, want your come dripping out of me, please please _please_ -”

Jonghyun abruptly tightens his grip around Kibum’s throat and Kibum’s breath stutters out even as his back arches further. He’s struggling to breath and _still_ wants more, Jonghyun realizes, and that makes his cock _throb_. Jonghyun lets go of Kibum’s throat just before pushing in with one smooth stroke and Kibum’s fingers tighten spasmodically against Jonghyun’s (he doesn’t know Kibum has reached to grab Jonghyun’s hand, but he doesn’t quite mind) as his lips part in a soundless moan.

He’s almost immediately fucking back into Jonghyun’s thrusts; Jonghyun keeps his strokes slow and even, doesn’t let Kibum control the pace like he wants to - grips him by the hips and sets his teeth to his neck to make _sure_ he doesn’t try and go against Jonghyun’s set pace. It’s not long though, before he’s going faster to seek release: the vice-like heat is pulling him in deeper and the fluidity of Kibum’s hips against his, that he’s so _fucking_ willing to do whatever Jonghyun wants makes him forget his original goal of making Kibum drop his facade.

“Do you want to come?” Jonghyun asks, lips against Kibum’s neck.

Kibum nods frantically and his skin is sweaty, and he tilts his head back to find Jonghyun’s lips for a sloppy kiss that only makes Jonghyun want him _more_. So he fumbles for Kibum’s hand and directs it towards his dripping cock, strokes him together, Kibum’s warm under his. Kibum has started a low chant under his breath - alternating between _fuck_ and _more_ and there is the occasional _Jonghyun_ thrown in that makes Jonghyun’s cock grow impossibly harder.

It’s Kibum that comes first; his release decorates stains both their hands and it’s the sudden tightening of his hole and the way he moans out Jonghyun’s name and the delicious arch of his sweaty back that makes Jonghyun come as well. And just when Jonghyun thinks Kibum couldn’t get any better, he lifts Jonghyun’s hand to his mouth and licks his come from Jonghyun’s fingers, gaze electric.

“Come on, in the back seat.”

Kibum looks confused, but he does as Jonghyun says, frown only deepening when Jonghyun gets in from the other side and pats the spot between his legs. “What?”

“Aftercare. Come here, let me hold you.”

“Um,” the earnest look in Jonghyun’s eyes makes Kibum flush red and he does what Jonghyun says, flush only deepening when he feels strong arms come around his waist.

“You can relax, you know.” Jonghyun sounds like he’s having too much fun with this and Kibum drops his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder, annoyed at the sudden butterflies in his stomach.

“Shut up.”

“You’re cute,” Jonghyun says it so _simply_ but it makes Kibum’s flush darken.

“I’m not cute, shut up!”

Jonghyun hums as if he agrees and twines his fingers with Kibum’s, absently stroking his thumb over his knuckles. “How would you like a better job than this?”

“Like what?” Kibum twists around suddenly, distrust written all over his face, “you’re not in a gang, are you?”

“What? No. You know SM Entertainment, don’t you?”

“You’re _not_ in SM.”

“I wouldn’t say anything about it if I weren’t. Do you want a job there? At least think about it.”

“I’d have to work with you though,” Kibum hums, “wouldn’t I?”

“If you wanted. We choose who we want to work with, most of the time. If I wanted to work with you, I’d need your consent as well.”

“I never said I didn’t want to work with you again.” Kibum turns around so he’s straddling Jonghyun. It’s awkward and his back curves uncomfortably so  he doesn’t hit his head, but Jonghyun’s hand is on his waist and somehow, that makes it ok.

“Oh really? What do I have to do to get you to say yes?”

Kibum’s lips curve into a devilish grin then even as his hips begin to move in steady circles and Jonghyun kisses his grin away before pulling away to let Kibum speak. He thinks he quite likes Kibum. “Convince me.”


End file.
